Implantable medical devices (IEDs) include devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization therapy devices (CRTs), and devices that include a combination of two or more such capabilities. The devices can be used to treat patients using electrical or other therapy or to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices can include one or more electrodes in communication with one or more sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable drug delivery systems, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability. It is desirable to a physician to tailor a device to a specific patient's condition.